


Our Love is Unique

by NinPotato



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Heterosexual Character, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, POV Hannibal Lecter, Poetry, Sad, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinPotato/pseuds/NinPotato
Summary: Will is finally with him behind the veil, and it's everything Hannibal's ever wanted... Isn't it? Regardless, their love is unique.- - - - -Or: Despite his love for Hannibal, Will is and will always be heterosexual.  Hannibal doesn't cope so well.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Our Love is Unique

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and heterosexual Will makes me sad so now I'm gonna make you sad. Please enjoy!

Our love is unique.

We are each one of a kind. We have been through  
all manner of trials and tribulations, but we stand together: Victorious, bathed in the blood of our enemies.  
Achilles and Patroclus, we conquered Troy alone.

He is the light of my life - and I, his. No one else can compare. We are both problem-free. This is all I ever wanted. For both of us.

\- - -

There are others, sometimes. They're friendly - but they are not our friends. Will and I, we are alone without each other.

Without each other, we are alone. We are...alone. 

\- - -

Our love is unique. It is all-encompassing. We see, and we are seen in turn. Nothing is unseen, unknown, untouched. There are no barriers between us.

We are both free. This is what's best. This is what's best for us. I only ever wanted what's best for him. This is what's best for both of us.

\- - -

There are others sometimes. Will is- they are friendly. They are not _my_ friends. Will and I, we are alone without each other. 

I am alone without him.

I will _not_ be alone.

No one else can compare.

\- - - 

There are others, from time to time. They are pigs. They are not his friends. They are merely vessels - meant to be used once then thrown away.

Will and I, we are not problem-free. He leaves his trash lying around sometimes. He leaves the mess for me to clean up, because he knows I will. I do, because I love him. And he loves me.

\- - -

His love is loyal - they are nothing. They are trash.  
They are _pigs._ He misses the taste of it: a certain kind of dish, a certain kind of pork. Our pantry is full, but there is no pork, and we lack the tools required to prepare it.

I have a substitute. It is just the same. But not to him. No, he won't try it. He won't accept it.

It is a gift he does not want.

It is a gift he does not need.

It is the only gift I have left to give. 

He knows me - he will not know me this way. Still, his love is loyal. His love is true.

\- - -

His love is forgiving. His love is radiant. His love is understanding. 

His love is unique.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually just trying to take notes for some dialogue in a comic I was going to draw, but I got carried away and it turned into this. I still plan on drawing the comic at some point but if anyone wants to make anything based on this, be it fic or art or whatever please go ahead! I'd love to be sad about this all over again sffuhfdys5#$7_


End file.
